Emotions
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: When Jac goes home at night, Joseph is always on her mind. What they went through, what they were, what they could’ve been, what he’s doing now. Then she turns on the radio, and it all seems so clear.


Emotions

**A Jac/Joseph Song Fic.**

Song by Destiny's Child

**When Jac goes home at night, Joseph is always on her mind. What they went through, what they were, what they could've been, what he's doing now. Then she turns on the radio, and it all seems so clear.**

Jac came home late from work again, the thought of Joseph whirling around in her head yet again.

She couldn't help but wonder what it would've turned out like if she hadn't of slept with his dad.

God the thought in her head made her close to throwing up.

They might've been married, or engaged, they might've had a family.

Although she had a tough exterior, she still craved those things in life with the right man.

And she was so sure that the man was Joseph.

_Shut up Jac _she told herself.

_He's married now, he doesn't want you._

Full of sorrow and bitterness, she turned on the radio, trying to take her mind off Joseph.

_**It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside**_

Too right, thought Jac.

We've been over for ages, but I'm still heartbroken.

And I think he is too.

I mean, I broke his heart, and I'm broken too.

So he must be?

_**  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?**_

Obviously Faye.

Maybe he has moved on?

Maybe he's let go of his heartache?

Maybe he doesn't think about me like I think about him?

Maybe he doesn't wonder like I wonder?

Maybe he doesn't wish like I wish?

Maybe he doesn't regret like I regret?_****_

And where are you now, now that I need you?

In the arms of another woman.

Forgetting my existence?

Wishing I was dead?

Wishing I never came into your life?

The way you treat me now screams these facts.

Maybe you're just putting up a front, a wall of security so I don't hurt you again?

_**  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean**_

If I cry, perhaps I could let you go.

If I cry, it might bring me back to you.

_**  
You never see me fall apart  
**_I will never cry in front of you.

You'll think I'm weak.

You'll think I'm out to get something, or manipulate you.

I don't blame you, I've done it before.

But after the pain it's caused both of us, I never will again.

_**  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over**_

I've never been this emotional before.

I'm usually so good at being strong.

But now being strong for so long, and not feeling any emotions has caught up with me.

And a wave of sorrowful emotion washes over me.

_**  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song **_

I sure as hell am.

Full of sorrow, sadness, bitterness.

Losing myself in the song because this is how I feel right now.

_**  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling**_

I just want Joseph by my side once more.

I want him and me to have a new start.

_**  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight**_

I'm now so alone.

Ever since we've not been together.

No one to cuddle up to in bed.

To tell them I love them.

To kiss them and wake up next to them in the morning.

Nothing._****_

I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are

I'm right there at work, working alongside you on Darwin.

We like all the same things.

We have so much in common.

_**  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star**_

You're part of her now.

But you have nothing in common with her.

But you need to decide for yourself whether you want to be with her or me._****_

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
I need you so much Joe.

Gosh, I haven't called you Joe for ages.

I don't even think Faye calls you it.

You're the only one who knows about my past.

Why I keep everything hidden.

You're the only one that knows me.

_**  
In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight**_

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

I just have to move on, or wait for you to come to me.

It'll probably be the former, I can't spend forever waiting for you.


End file.
